


Anesthetic

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [13]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bickering, Blood and Gore, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Other, Vivisection, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Shoin gets his hands on - and in - CelPrompt: Guts
Relationships: Yoshida Shoin/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: October 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Anesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Huge huge huge gore warning for this one, friends. <3

“And how does that feel?”

Cel licked their dry lips, staring up at the ceiling to avoid looking down at themselves. “I have to admit,” they said shakily, “I appreciate you asking for my input, but I’m really” - Shoin’s hand sank deeper, brushed against something vital, and Cel stammered for a moment before finishing in a breathless rush - “really not a fan!”

“Fascinating,” said Shoin. He pulled his hand free of their body cavity with a slick pop - Cel moaned in their throat, couldn’t stop the hurt animal noise that rose out of them - and examined his glove, dark and blood-soaked. “I think I’ve been very generous with the anesthetic,” he said magnanimously. “So you’re just going to have to tough it out.”

Cel laughed, vague and weakly hysterical, their head lolling to the side. “Very generous,” they said, dazed. “You know, in theory, you could modify a healing potion to - ” They cut themselves off with a hiss as Shoin wrapped his hand around their limp cock, pumping once, his glove slick with their viscera.

“I don’t care,” he said conversationally. “You really don’t know how to shut up, do you?”

“Hello, pot,” Cel mumbled, “kettle speaking.”

Shoin dipped the thumb of his free hand into the autopsy cut in Cel’s torso, sliding down it in a long pull, squeezing at their prick as he did. “That’s not the same thing at all,” Shoin snapped. “When I talk I’m saying important and intelligent things. You just babble.” He pressed into them, curling a hand around their intestines and feeling along the coiled length of them as he spoke, mirroring the motions with the hand holding their cock.

“Terrible things,” Cel said, trying to glare, catching sight of themselves in the reflection of Shoin’s goggles, and looking away again, nauseated. “You’re just the worst, really. Vivisection, gods, it’s like you’re trying to be a cliche.” Shoin’s hand pumped in and out of them, and for a moment Cel faltered. “Look at me,” they managed around clenched teeth. “I’m the big scary mad scientist out on his - his big scary rock - _fuck fuck fuck - ”_

Cel’s voice died as Shoin slid his palm beneath their ribcage to cup a lung. “Ooh, look at me, I’m Cel,” Shoin snapped. “I think I’m so smart but I got captured and cut open by the cliched mad scientist!”

Cel didn’t reply, straining against the thick leather straps holding them down, their back arching up off the operating table. They could feel blood and lymph and biofluids pooling beneath them; they could feel Shoin’s hand, groping carelessly at their guts, hurting, but only in a distant and confused way, dulled by anesthetic. Shoin took his hand off their prick - still limp but sensitized, now, unable to swell with blood but aching with sensation - and plunged into them two-handed, grinning savagely as they let out a guttural cry, ragged and overwhelmed. He flung one leg over them, pinning their hips with his, and Cel could feel him, hard and throbbing, rutting against them.

“Not so goddamn smart now, are you?” Shoin gasped. His hands sank deeper into Cel’s body, his fingers prodding at them, finding soft spots to dig into, running along the wet underside of their skin.

“No,” Cel ground out. “I’m still pretty goddamn smart, actually.”

“Fuck you.”

His hands coiled tight around something and Cel jerked under him, groaning, squeezing their eyes shut.

They felt so _full._ Stretched and opened and stuffed, Shoin’s hands fucking into them, his cock rubbing against their hip.

He pulled out of them, long and slow, and Cel twitched, sobbing out a hysterical noise, their soft prick leaking in a thick pulse, their body aching and sore and wrung out. They glared weakly up at Shoin; he licked at the palm of one of his gloves, staring back, then dragged his eyes down the gleaming slice up their body, grinning darkly as he took in their cock, still dripping. He ran a fingertip over it and they shuddered, snarling.

His hand went to the ties at his waistband, and Cel sighed, closing their eyes, tipping their head back so they wouldn’t have to watch.


End file.
